Crazy Quistis
by BlackShadowFlamez
Summary: What happens when the usually sane become insane and become obsessive over someone they can't have? Read on to find out! REVIEW PLEASE! Squinoa.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fic, so please only constructive comments and NO FLAMERS. Be nice to the newbie . Ok, I don't own Final Fantasy related companies because I'm not that cool, but I do own the games. Well, not all of them, but yeah. I wrote this a long time ago, but we had to get a new hard drive and I lost the original copy so I had to start over from scratch and from what I remember. Hopefully it's ok...**

* * *

**CRAZY QUISTIS**

It was a rainy day at Balamb Garden. Squall Leonheart was sitting in the cafeteria, eating his lunch...by himself as usual. Even being the commander of the Garden, he was still as anti-social as ever. Munch munch. He ate in silence.

"YO SQUALLY!!!" someone called out.

Immediately everyone turned to look at the commander. His face turned a dark shade of red, giving the people looking at him a death glare. They immediately turned back to what they were doing. Zell Dincht cheerfully made his way over to the table Squall was seated at, unaware of all the pain he was about to experience. He sat down, smiling. Squall leaped out of his chair and grabbed Zell by the collar of his shirt.

"Who told you about that...name...?" he growled menacingly.

"Uh...it, was Rinoa," he said nervously.

"Of course..." he said, promptly dropping Zell into a heap on the floor.

"Dude, you need to take a chill pill or something..." Zell said, picking himself off of the floor, dusting off his pants.

Before he could finish, he was cut with a death glare from Squall.

"Where...is she...?" he asked.

"I think she went to the Quad, but she might not've. I dont remember," he replied.

Squall left him after throwing away his trash. He left the cafeteria and headed toward the dorms.

_No use searching for her...she has a habit of disappearing when you need her and reappearing when you dont want a nuisance..._

Someone jumped on his back and covered his eyes.

"Guess who!!" they called happily.

After taking a quick few calming breaths, he answered.

"Rinoa, get off me...please."

Rinoa Heartilly jumped off his back and walked next to him.

"What's wrong Squally?"

"Never...ever...EVER...call me Squally in publice ever again, and NEVER TELL IT TO PEOPLE WITH BIG MOUTHS LIKE ZELL..." he said angrily.

"Aww, it's so cute though!! I thought you like it when I call you Squally!"

"I do...but not IN PUBLIC."

"Aww, alright. But I have a favor to ask..."

"What...?"

"Can you meet me in the Quad about midnight? I wanna talk to you in private, 'kay? Bye!!" she said, running off.

"Sometimes she amazes me..." Squall said, sighing heavily.

Besides being the commander of the Garden, he was Rinoa's boyfriend, but he didn't like her announcing it to the entire world...like she usually did about stuff. She agreed to keep it hush hush, only if she was allowed to call him Squally. It was only a stupid nickname right? Wrong. She would embarass the crap out of him, calling him Squally in front of hordes of random people whenever she felt like it. It was a pain...a pain he didn't want to deal with. Besides, he had a lot of other things on his plate that he didn't want to deal with either. Like being the commander of the Garden, but that's another story. He entered his dorm and made sure nothing was out of place. One time he had left to meet up with Cid and when he came back his whole dorm had been transformed...and it wasn't very pretty either. It was so girly he almost passed out. Rinoa was hiding in his closet to surprise him when he came in. It didn't go over to well when he opened it to find his jacket...she actually made him pass out, though it was never mentioned when she told the story. (Squall threatened her.) He laid down on his bed after making sure nothing had been touched in his room. He eventually got tired of staring at the plain white ceiling and fell asleep...


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry the first chapter was a little short...I didn't realize it before I posted it. This one will be a little more lengthy than the previous. Alrighty, I don't own Final Fantasy companies, nor will I ever. Now, to the story!!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Beep, beep. Squall quickly blinked. Before he drifted off to sleep he had set his alarm to about eleven thirty so he had enough time to make himself presentable (not that he cared.) He got up, stretched, grabbed his jacket out of his closet and headed out of his dorm.

"Wow, this place sure is empty around eleven thirty at night," he commented to himself as he walked toward the Quad.

There was a faint rustling noise behind him and he quickly turned around. Nothing. He shrugged and entered the Quad. As he rounded the corner, he saw Rinoa sitting on a bench. She smiled warmly as he made his way over to her and sat down next to her.

"Squall...um...are you mad at me?" she asked.

"Mad? Mad is not the word...so no."

"I'm...sorry if I ever did make you mad, I'm just so happy that, well you know," she said blushing.

To Squall it was impossible to stay mad at her...period.

"Even though...you do say or do some things to embarass me, I've never really truly been mad at you."

She put her head on his shoulder.

"I'm glad...now..." she was cut off.

From behind them in the bushes jumped out someone clad in all black. They lunged at Rinoa, putting their hands around her neck. Squall was completely taken off guard.

_Good thing I brought my gunblade. Time to die Mr Crazy Person..._

He whipped out his gunblade and quickly slashed at Rinoa's masked attacker. They fell to the ground, KO'ed. He helped Rinoa up after putting away his gunblade and headed over to the masked assailant.

"Time to see what's behind that mask..." he said, pulling off the mask.

Rinoa gasped. Squall was just as equally surprised, but without sound effects. It was Quistis.

"Quistis...?"

He pulled out a phoenix down and threw it on her. She stirred after a few minutes. Her eyes shot open. She didn't look like the normal nerdy teacher anymore. Her eyes were bloodshot and shifty, and she was extremely twitchy, especially her right eye. It was way uber twitchy and creepy to look at. She looked at Rinoa, who looked at her, and then she turned her attention to Squall. He gave her a 'what the hell' type look. Suddenly her left eye started twitching and she ran off, saying random stuff under her breath as she left. Squall looked at Rinoa. Rinoa looked at Squall. They both shrugged, equally surprised at how creepy that encounter was, and left the Quad. Squall made sure Rinoa got back to her dorm safely before heading back to his.

_That was the weirdest thing ever. Qustis looked absolutely mad...I wonder why she attack Rinoa...?_

He headed to his dorm, still pondering what he had witnessed.

* * *

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!!?? SHE ATTACKED YOU!!!??" Selphie Tilmitt said surprisedly. 

"I'm dead serious. She jumped out of the bushes and tried to strangle me. Luckily Squall was there and he stopped her before she actually killed me."

"OMG!!! We should investigate into this more!! IRVINE!!!!" she yelled out.

"You called m'lady," said Irvine Kinneas as he came into the room from the bathroom.

"Irvykins, can you do me a favor?" she asked sweetly.

He smiled a very interesting smile.

"Anything for you."

"Can you follow Quistis around and see why she is acting like a crazy person?"

"WHAT?! You want ME to follow her!!!?? WHY?!!" he cried.

"Because she just tried to kill Rinoa!!"

"Aww...alright. I'll do it for you..." he said, moping on out the door.

"I love him so much!! He'll do anything for me!!" Selphie smiled happily.

"Hopefully she doesn't try to kill him..."

**Two hours later...**

"What is taking him so long!!??" Selphie said impatiently.

There was a knock on the door. Selphie ran over to the door and opened it. She screamed when she saw who it was.

"IRVY!!!! WHAT DID SHE DO TO YOU??!!!" she cried.

Irvine looked horrible. He had two black eyes, a cut lip, bruised cheeks and his hair tie holding his hair back had started to fall out. On his head was his hat which looked like it had been stomped on repeatedly and smushed back onto his head.

"I...need an asprin..." he said, fainting in the door frame.

"NOOOOOO!!!!!! IRVY!!!!" Selphie cried.

Both her and Rinoa dragged Irvine into the dorm and laid him on the couch. Rinoa ran to the kitchen to get a wet cloth for his head. As she returned, he opened his eyes.

"Whoa...I feel like crap...where am I?"

"IRVY!!!! YOU'RE ALIVE!!!" Selphie cried, hugging him tightly.

"Yeah...and I'm about...to die...if you dont...stop CHOKING ME," he said, turning blue.

"Oh...sorry. I'm so glad you're alright!! WHAT DID SHE DO TO YOU?!" she said, shaking him back and forth.

"She...beat...me...up...and threw...me in...a...closet!" he said between shakes.

"I WILL KILL HER!!!!" Selphie roared.

"NO!! There is something seriously wrong with her. Shall I tell you my story?" he asked.

"Yaye!!! Story time!! What happened.

"Well...it was like this..."

* * *

cues the Pink Panther theme

_I was walking down the hall, remembering what the little kid had told me. He said that Quistis had gone toward the library about a few minutes ago, so as stealthily as I could, I headed toward the library. DUN DUN DUN DUN. I hid behind a bookshelf as I spotted her sitting at one of the tables, muttering to herself. I watched her for some time...bored out of my mind. She just sat there and mumbled random phrases...and twritched. It was creepy to watch. After a couple minutes, she got up and headed out of the library. I follwed her as stealthily as possible. DUN DUN DUN DUN. As soon as we headed past the utility closet I tripped over some little punk running by. Damn brat...anyways!! She saw me and gave me this really creepy, twitchy wide eyed stare. I backed up to the utility closet. She grabbed me by the collar, opened the door and beat the crap out of me. I managed to survive though, and drag myself back to your dorm._

* * *

Rinoa and Selphie stared at him. 

"It's true...every word."

They looked at each other.

"What?? I was the one beaten to a bloodied pulp!!!"

"We believe you, it's just..." Rinoa's voice trailed off.

"She has gone major beyond psycho...you're lucky she didn't do what she did to Irvy to you..." Selphie said.

* * *

**Please review!!! I wanna know what you guys think!! I'll be starting the next chapter as soon as possible!!! Guten Tag!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I hoped you liked the last chapter...I tried to make it longer and all. Oh well, let's get on with the story. I don't own Final Fantasy companies. I am but a humble fanfic writer. Now, to the story! Oh, and please review tons!! **

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Squall!! I finally caught up with you!!!"

Squall turned around. It was Xu.

"Do you need something?"

"Cid would like to see you! He has a mission for you!!" she said, huffing.

"Thanks," he said, walking to the elevator.

He clicked the third floor button and waited for the elevator to slowly make it's way up. Suddenly it stopped. The lights flickered on and off. A voice came over the intercom just as he was told. Funny story about that...

**Earlier this morning...**

_Squall had woken up after a thought filled sleep. Well actually, that was a lie. He had gotten zippo sleep. He had stayed up all night thinking of possible reason's why Quistis had attacked Rinoa. As he rounded the corner he saw HER. Not his her, Quistis. She looked as normal as possible. He stopped as she noticed him. She smiled a sweet smile. _

Uh-oh...

_"Hello Squall. Would you mind coming over here for a moment...?" she asked a little too sweetly._

_He looked at her, and reluctantly followed._

_"If you tell anyone about what happened last night...I'll kill Rinoa. If you don't do as I ask...I'll kill Rinoa. If you even speak to her...I will kill her...Got it?"_

_He glared at her._

_"Do what you want, but I'm serious. Think what you want. Just remember what I said before you do anything...irrational. I'll contact you later..."_

_She walked off leaving him with his angry thoughts._

* * *

The voice spoke. 

"Squall, I believe it is time for us to set some...HEY!!!! I TOLD YOU TO STOP TOUCHING THAT!!!!! YOU LITTLE BRAT!!! NOOOO!!!!"

The intercom was cut off and the lights came back on.

"What the hell? She has gone officially insane..." Squall muttered to himself as the elevator stopped at Cid's Office's floor.

He got out of the elevator and opened the door to Cid's office.

"Ah, hello Squall!! Come in!!"

He walked in and sat down.

"Alright. Now, down to business. Yesterday, I recieved a letter."

"...Ok."

"And it was from your father."

"Whatever it is NO."

"Well, he just wants you to visit. I can't refuse him the right to see his son."

"...Do I have to?"

"Yes." Cid said firmly. "And you are to be taking you teammates with you. Consider this 'mission' as a mini vacation."

After he was dismissed, Squall headed back down to the main floor to go find Irvine, Selphie, Zell and Rinoa. There was no way in hell he was bringing Quistis to go visit his father. She probably would attempt to try and kill Rinoa again.

"Why must I visit him? He is such an..." his voice trailed off.

Laguna Loire was the father Cid had been talking about. To put it frankly...he was a bit of an airhead. Literally, to the extreme. He couldn't believe that he was in any way related to him. He headed toward the Quad as it was the best place to look for them all at once. Lo and behold they were all there. He noticed Irvine first since he looked like someone decided to make him their new punching bag.

"What's up?" Zell asked as he sat down on a bench.

"We got a mission."

"Yaye!! Where to?" Selphie asked energetically.

"We...are going...on a short vacation..."

"Awesome!!! Where are we going?!" asked Zell.

"To...Esthar..."

"Are we going to go see Laguna?" asked Rinoa.

"Unfortunately...yes."

"Yaye!! We get to see Laguna finally!!"

"Go get packed. We leave right away."

* * *

"They thought they could just up and leave me, eh? Well I think not..." Quistis mumbled to herself, grabbing her things and stuffing them into a bag.

She had eavesdropped on Cid and Squall's conversation and hurried to pack all of her belongings before the others boarded the Ragnarok.

"I need to be sneaky. I'll hide in an abadoned compartment, wait till the Ragnarok stops, get out, take out Rinoa, and have Squally all to myself...hehehehehehehehe!!!!!!! BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" she laughed maniacally.

"HEY YOU IN THERE!!! WOULD YOU SHUT THE HELL UP??! I'VE HAD TO LISTEN TO YOUR MANIACAL LAUGHTER EVERY FREAKIN DAY AND I'M TIRED OF HEARING YOUR DIABOLICAL PLANS TO MAKE COMMANDER SQUALL YOURS, EVEN THOUGH IT WILL NEVER HAPPEN SINCE HE'S IN LOVE WITH RINOA, SO STOP YELLING AT THE TOP OF YOUR LUNGS!!! IF YOU WANTED TO KEEP IT A SECRET, DON'T BE ANNOUNCING IT TO THE WHOLE WORLD!!! GET A TAPE RECORDER AND SPEAK INTO IT LIKE NORMAL CRAZED VILLANS DO!!!" yelled Quistis' next door neighbor.

"GO FALL TO HELL!!!" Quistis yelled back.

"I ALREADY AM SINCE YOU'RE HERE!!!" he answered.

"YOU ARE LAME!!! NOW LEAVE ME TO MY DIABOLICAL PLOTTING AND PACKING!!!!!" she screamed.

"FINE!!"

"Now that I'm finished packing, time to head to the Ragnarok!" she said gleefully as she hastily made her way to where the Ragnarok was parked.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

* * *

Sorry I haven't really been updating...I was really busy with Debate and stuff. Now that the season's over, it's been easier and easier for me to start updating. But I really need more reviews!! I want to see if this story is actually something I should continue and continue!!! I just need some motivation cough reviews cough cough. Well anyways, lemme see...as you all know, I dont own any Final Fantasy affiliated characters and blah blah blah, so let's just get on with the story shall we?

* * *

"Are you guys ready yet? We aren't moving there, we're only going for a couple of days," Squall stated, annoyed at how much luggage he, Zell and Irvine were lugging out because of Selphie and Rinoa. 

"We are packing light you know!!"

"YOU CALL FIVE HEAVY SUITCASES LIGHT??" yelled Zell under the five heavy suitcases he was carrying.

"I wouldn't be talking..." came Irvine's muffled response.

He was carrying seven ginormous bright canary yellow bags that belonged to Selphie. From under their bags, Irvine and Zell glared at Squall. He had taken their luggage, which was only about four bags and left them to do all the heavy lifting.

"Would you guys like some help?" Squall asked.

"WHAT?? Did you just say you wanted to help??" Zell asked, surprised.

"Yeah, I'll help," Squall replied.

He walked over toward the Ragnarok and up the ramp.

"Start walking," he said.

Irvine and Zell groaned and followed Squall's voice. The walked slowly and cautiously as to not trip on the ramp. Squall led them to a spare compartment that was going to be used for luggage. They dumped their things and made their way back outside.

"So much for helping..." muttered Zell.

"I led you to the luggage compartment," said Squall simply as he walked ahead of them.

Rinoa and Selphie each had a small carry-on bag with them as they exited the Ragnarok.

"You ready?" Squall asked.

"Yes!! We're all ready now!!"

"Any more hundred pound luggage bags for us to carry?" Zell asked saracastically.

"Well actually...there is one more..." Selphie said looking at Rinoa.

"HELLS TO THE NO!! I ain't carrying any more of your..." he looked at where they were looking.

It was huge. It was ginormous. It was absolutely cringe inducing. Behind Selphie was a HUMONGOUS canary yellow bag. It looked like she had taken a full sized refridgerator (a fully loaded refridgerator) and shoved it into a bag.

"AWW HELL NO!! I REFUSE TO CARRY IT!!" Zell said, crossing his arms and sticking his nose up in the air.

"Well, how else are we going to get it in there?" Rinoa asked innocently.

"NO, NO, NO, NO!!!!!" Zell yelled.

* * *

"Dang it, they are leaving soon!! WHY DID THAT STUPID KID HAVE TO TAKE MY WALLET??" Quistis yelled as she ran down the hallway and out to where the Ragnarok was parked. 

When she reached it, Squall and the others were nowhere in sight.

"They aren't here yet? That's odd..." she said to herself. "Oh well."

She ran up the ramp into the ship and found an abandoned compartment. She had brought provisions for her trip, so she could spend about a week without having to starve or anything.

"They're probably running behind. Rinoa and Selphie were never light packers," she said to herself as she boarded the Ragnarok.

Inside, she looked for an empty compartment, which she found right away after heading through a few doors.

"Somewhere where I wont be found. Great! Now I can exact my REVENGE!!" she laughed maniacly.

She stopped as she heard voices. She quickly ran into the compartment and let the door shut behind her. It was really dark.

"Where's a flashlight when you need it?" she growled as she tried to find one in her bag.

Proving to be too difficult in the dark, she threw her bag to the side and sat down to pout. After a few minutes of grumbling and loathing of her bag and it's many, MANY pockets, she reached into her small back-pack and found her flashlight.

"AHA!! SO THAT'S WHERE YOU WERE HIDING YOU LITTLE MONSTER!!!' she yelled as she turned it on.

It flickered for a few seconds and then went out.

"YOU. PIECE. OF. CRAP!!!!!!!!" she yelled banging it on the wall.

She stopped herself; her banging on the wall like a psycho would guarantee her being found by Squall or the others. So she found a bag stuffed with emergancy supplies and began hitting the flashlight on it.

"WORK DAMN YOU!!!" she hissed angrily at the flashlight.

"_NoOoOoooo...yOu'Reeeee MeAnnnnnnnnn..."_ came a faint voice out of no where.

"Who said that?" she asked suspiciously.

"_I dIddddddd...YoUuuu aReeeee AbUsInG mEeEeeee_**..." **said the disembodied voice.

"FLASHLIGHT??? ARE YOU TALKING NOW?????" she asked, holding the flashlight away from her.

"_YeSsssss...sssssssss...ssssssssssssssssss..."_

"Ok, you can stop with the ssssss noise already..."

"_AhEmmmmmmmm...stop hitting me and...maybe...just maybe I'll work for...you...ooooooOooooooooOooooooOoooooo."_

"Uh...sure."

As soon as she 'agreed', the flashlight turned on.

"THAT was weird..." she said to herself.

As she got settled in, she remembered she forgot one thing. Her...toothbrush...dun dun dun! As she tried to open the compartment door, it wouldn't budge.

"UH-OH..."

* * *

"Are you done yet...?" Squall asked Irvine and Zell.

They were in the luggage compartment dropping of the humoungous bag that Selphie had begged and pleaded and cried and whined for them to carry on for her. To make a long story short, Irivine, unable to resist any stupid whim Selphie might present him with, forced Zell to help him carry the ginormous bag up into the ship. After a little bit of negotiation (and a few threats) Zell reluctantly agreed. Squall said he had to 'check the control room controls' and was unable to help.

"IS THAT IT??" Zell asked, exasperated.

"Yes!!! Thank you!!" Selphie said happily as she made her way to the pilot's seat.

"No problem..." Irvine said faintly.

"Are we ready to go now?" Squall asked

"Yes, I believe so!! You never did tell us why Quistis is going with us," Rinoa said.

"Uh...she's under the weather and thought it best that we go without her," Squall said quickly, putting an end to the conversation.

"Alright!! Get ready for take off!!" said Selphie as she started the engine.

Everyone braced themselves for take off. Well, almost everyone. As the Ragnarok took off, Quistis beat herself up for not remember to secure all her belongings and all the stuff in the cabin, so everything, including many HEAVY things went sliding back. To her misfortune, Zell had left a mini extremely heavy pinball machine in the compartment, and since flashlight was refusing to work again, she didn't see it slide toward her, nor did she hear it because she was yelling at the flashlight for going out. It smashed into her, pinning her against the wall and knocking the wind out of her. It was so heavy she couldn't move it even after the ship wasn't tilted and Selphie had straightened it out.

"Just my luck..." she muttered.

It was gonna be a LONG trip to Esther.

* * *

Well, I have completed the fourth part!! WHOOT!! Tell meh what you think!! PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!! It's much appreciated and it's nice to know that there are people out there who happen to like this story...if there is anything you think I should add to an upcoming chapter, don't hesitate to ask!!! I'll take all suggestions into consideration for later chapters!! Laters and much thanks!! 


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

**Well, I guess it's time for a new chapter!!! There'll be plenty of upadates all through the summer since I'm done with school for now, so be prepared!!! And please review!! It's much appreciated!! I don't really have a lot to say, so I'll just get on with the story. No I don't own Final Fantasy affiliated stuff, so on with the story!**

* * *

"Are we there yet??" asked Rinoa. 

"No," replied Squall.

Two minutes later...

"Are we there yet?" asked Rinoa.

"No..." said Squall agitatedly.

Another two minutes later...

"Are we there yet???"

"NO!! NOW STOP ASKING EVERY TWO GOD DAMN MINUTES!!!"

Everyone turned and stared at Squall.

He got up and left, and headed for an empty compartment. He had a migraine from Rinoa asking if they were there every few minutes, and he still wasn't all that happy about all the luggage they had brought, and he was seriously unhappy about having to go visit his father. He and his father were total opposites. He was a loud idiot, and Squall was quiet and smart. Polar opposites if ya ask me. He sat down and popped a few migraine medicines and tried with all his might to relax. Earlier he had heard some banging in one the compartments, but he had decided it was nothing and did not go check it out.

"Probably just something hitting the wall or something..." he said.

* * *

"Ok...I spy with my little eye something that is..." 

"Does it happen to be the sky?"

"How'd you know??" Selphie asked Irvine.

"Because it's been the sky the last 10 times," he replied.

"Really?? Well I make it different this time...ok I got it. I spy with my little eye, something that is..."

"Ok, THAT'S IT. NO MORE PLAYING I SPY!" Zell yelled angrily.

"Aww...why not? I had something good this time," Selphie pouted as she steered the Ragnarok over FH.

"I doubt it. Isn't there something else we can play?" Zell asked.

"Well I dunno. Do you know where Squall went?" Rinoa asked.

"No, he's around here somewhere, it's not like he could just open the hatch and walk out. He'd be dead."

"Well duh, anyone who did that would be dead. It's not like some magical force will save you from either being squashed flat or drowning in the ocean..."

Rinoa left Zell and Irvine alone to continue their argument and went looking for Squall. She found him sleeping in one of the empty compartments. She left him, and headed back into the compartment with the others.

"Rinoa, go get Squall, we're about to land!!" Selphie said to her as she walked in.

"Uh no. I'm sorry I dont wish to incur his wrath."

Squall was very...scary when he was woken up and didn't want to be woke up in the first place.

"Irvine?"

"Uh...I think I'll pass...I dont want to have a reoccurance of last time..." he replied.

"Well...that leaves..."

They all turned to look at Zell.

"AW HELL NO!!! I REFUSE!! I'M DONE!!"

Three minutes later...

"Uh...Squall...it's uh...time to get up...and stuff..." Zell said as he poked Squall's arm.

"Poke me again and you will lose that hand..." he grumbled angrily.

Zell stuck his tongue out and him and walked off.

"You'll lose your tongue too."

Zell stomped angrily back into the main compartment.

"YOU OWE ME BIG TIME," he said as he sat down, crossing his arms and pouted.

"WE'RE HERE!!" Selphie yelled happily as she began to land the Ragnarok.

"Do you have to be so damn loud..." Squall asked as he walked in, holding his forehead.

"Look!! There's Laguna!!"

Everyone moved over to look out the window except Squall. They all looked at each other and gave each other sly smiles.

"Hey Squall...look out the window will ya?" Zell said mischiveiously.

He gave Zell an odd look but came to look out the window. He cringed and imediately backed away, shielding his eyes. Everyone burst out laughing.

"I guess your daddy really missed you huh Squally?" Zell asked Squall in a baby voice.

It was horrible. It was ghastly. It was absolutely cringe inducing. It was big. It was ginormous...it was...a banner. This said banner was white and had a silver lion off to the side, it's jaws gaping, claws ready to shred. And in big, PINK letters it said,  
"WELCOME SQUALLY!! I'VE MISSED YOU!!!"  
And in smaller pinker letters at the bottom it said,  
"Love, Daddy"

Two poles were holding up the most accursed sign and standing next to them holding the poles so they wouldn't blow away, were Kiros and Ward, looking particularly unhappy. And under the banner wearing the biggest smile ever waving his arms frantically in the air, was Laguna. Squall turned to Irvine.

"Shoot me please. Put me out of my misery," he said to him.

Irvine put his arm around Squall.

"You'll live man. My gun aint for killing people no how."

"Arm off or I'll cut it off."

He promptly removed his arm.

"Should we wait to get our luggage? Or should we get it?" Rinoa asked.

"Leave it...he'll probably send people to get it..." Squall replied.

_I pity the fools who have to carry all that luggage..._

They all headed to get off the ship. Squall pushed the button to release the ramp. The hatch slowly opened and the ramp slowly made it's way to the ground. Laguna was waiting patiently at the bottom, so it seemed.

"HI LAGUNA!!" Selphie yelled cheerily.

"HI SELPHIE!!" he yelled back just as cheerily.

"SQUALLY!!! HI!!" Laguna yelled as he ran up the ramp to give his son a bear hug.

Squall turned a little too late and was caught in Laguna's giant bear hug.

"Hello...dad..." he manage to squeak out as his lungs were being crushed.

Laguna released him.

"How've you been?? You've never wrote me...I only get letters from Ri anymore..." he said putting on his sad puppy dog face.

"I'll...start writing you from now on...if you promise never to make that face ever again..."

He instantly brightened up.

"Alright!! I'll send the others to get your luggage a bit later. It's gonna get really cold out so we might as well head home," Laguna said beckoning the others to follow as he latched his arm around Squalls neck.

"We're gonna have so much fun!"

* * *

**Another chapter complete!! Tis amazing! Please tell me how I'm doing...it's much appreciated and I would like to continue writing this story. Review pleases and thankies!! If there is something you would like to have happen during the vacation, please don't hesitate to ask!! I'm willing to take suggestions!! Guten Abend!**


End file.
